


so where do we begin?

by tenthousandfireflies



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenthousandfireflies/pseuds/tenthousandfireflies
Summary: fan video // song: sick of losing soulmates by doodieI made this real quick when I should have been studying... so yeah... :)





	




End file.
